11 de Marzo RoLu
by Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurri mientras hablaba con mi compañera sobre historias... pues esta basada en una cancion de La Oreja De Van Gogh... "Jueves 11 de Marzo"... Esta historia es RoLu...


Este fanfic llego a mi mente escuchando la canción "_Jueves_" de La Oreja de Van Gogh y se titula "11 de Marzo" Pov Lucy

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi me enamore de el... si no me equivoco se llama... Rogue Cheney... Me coloque mis audífonos...

_Si fuera más guapa_ _Y un p_oco más lista _Si fuera especial_ _Si fuera de revista _ _Tendría el valor_ _De cruzar el vagón_ _Y preguntarte _ "_¿Quién eres?"_

El siempre me ignoraba... Siempre

_Te sientas enfrente_ _Y ni te imaginas _ _Que llevo por ti_ _Mi falda más bonita_ _Y al verte lanzar_ _En bostezo al cristal_ _Se inundan mis pupilas..._

El me miro... no completamente pero me miro...

_De pronto me miras _ _Te miro y suspiras _ _Yo cierro los ojos_ _Tú apartas la vista_ _Apenas respiro _ _Me hago pequeñita _ _Me pongo a temblar_

Todos los días es igual... Nunca cruzamos palabra por más que lo quisiera no...

_Y así pasan los días_ _De Lunes a Viernes_ _Como las golondrinas_ _Del poema de Bécquer_ _De estación a estación_ _Enfrente tú y yo _ _Hay viene el silencio _

Siempre que le miraba rechazaba aquella mirada que yo le daba

_De pronto me miras _ _Te miro y suspiras _ _Yo cierro los ojos_ _Tú apartas la vista_ _Apenas respiro _ _Me hago pequeñita _ _Me pongo a temblar_

Ya estoy harta de que no me hables... Susurre tu nombre temblando de los nervios

_Y entonces ocurre _ _Despiertan mis labios_ _Pronuncian tu nombre _ _Tartamudeando _ _Supongo que piensas _ _Que chica mas tonta_ _Y me quiero morir _

Pero al parecer eso fue tu pensamiento

_Pero el tiempo se para_ _Y te acercas diciendo_ "_Yo no te conozco y_ _Ya te echaba de menos"_ _Cada mañana _ _Rechazo el directo_ _Y elijo este tren_

Eso fue... No sabría decirlo o acaso pensarlo cuando me lo dijo me sonroje...

_Y ya estamos llegando _ _Mi vida ha cambiado_ _Un día especial_ _Este 11 de Marzo _ _Me tomas la mano_ _Entramos a un túnel_ _Que apago la luz..._

Todo estaba oscuro... Tenía miedo de no poder verlo una vez más.._... _

_Te encuentro la cara_ _Gracias a mis manos_ _Me vuelvo valiente_ _Y te beso en los labios_ _Dices que me quieres _ _Y yo te regalo_ _El ultimo soplo _ _De mi corazón _

Desde hace un tiempo tenía muchas ganas de probar esos labios... Lo sabia muy bien era la última vez que te vería...

3 horas después

En algún noticiero...

El **atentado del 11 de marzo del presente año** fue una serie de ataques terroristas en cuatro trenes de la red de Cercanías de Madrid llevados a cabo por una célula de terroristas yihadistas, tal como reveló la investigación policial y judicial.

Se trata del segundo mayor atentado cometido en Europa hasta la fecha, con 10 explosiones casi simultáneas en cuatro trenes a la hora punta de la mañana aproximadamente entre las 07:36 y las 07:40. Más tarde, tras un intento de desactivación, la policía detonaría, de forma controlada, dos artefactos que no habían estallado, desactivando un tercero que permitiría, gracias a su contenido, iniciar las primeras pesquisas que conducirían a la identificación de los autores. Fallecieron 192 personas, y 1858 resultaron heridas.

Todo se vuelve oscuridad ya no te veo... comienzo a temblar... Lo sabia todo termino y empezó pero fue el momento mas feliz el poder besarlo y que el me dijera "Te quiero"

_La señorita se nos va... – dijo un hombre con bata blanca_

_Joven despierte... – decían varios médicos_

_Lu...cy... – susurraba mi madre... Vi como un muchacho llegaba corriendo con algunas heridas unas graves otras no..._ _¡Lucy! ¡Despierta no me dejes solo! No me dejes... – grito un joven... Rogue..._

_¡La perdemos!... – gritaban los médicos _

Yo veía oscuridad... Empezaba a escuchar menos... A esto le llaman muerte...

Pov Rogue

_Lu...cy... ¡No te vallas tienes mucho que vivir! ¡No me dejes a mí y a tu padre! Lucy... – susurraba mi madre... Vi como un muchacho llegaba corriendo con algunas heridas unas graves otras no..._

Lucy... Ese era su nombre... Tan hermoso como ella... No podía escuchar nada llegue corriendo cuando de la nada escuche que decían que alguien estaba apunto de morir...Salí corriendo en busca de aquellos gritos... Y la veo pálida con heridas muy graves demasiado... Al parecer había perdido mucha sangre... Estaba a punto de morir...

_¡Lucy! ¡Despierta no me dejes solo! No me dejes... – grito un joven... Rogue..._

_¡La perdemos!... – gritaban los médicos _

_Salgan todos... – dijeron los doctores _

Minutos después

_No pudimos hacer nada... Ella... Esta muerta... – dijeron los doctores serios_

Eso era mentira... Ella no podría estar muerta... Sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos... Escuche gritos por parte de su madre y sollozos por parte de su padre...

_Lucy... ¿Por qué me dejaste?... – susurre con un dolor que tenia en mi pecho..._

Sentí una mano en mi hombro... Gire y era su madre...

_Así que tú eres el famoso Rogue del que tanto hablaba mi hija... Eres muy apuesto... Tal y como me lo había dicho... – dijo sonriendo su madre_

_Ella dejo esto para ti... – dijo su padre con algo en la mano_

Lo recibí... Era una carta justo con una cajita... Abrí la carta y decía:

_Hola..._

_Bueno la razón por la cual escribo esta carta es para confesarme hacia ti... Rogue... Desde el primer momento en el que te vi me enamore... ¿Amor a primera vista?... No lo se... Lo único que quiero decir es que me gustas Rogue y mucho... Y si es que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos... Aceptarías ser mi novio... Y creo que tendría que agradecerle todo a tu pluma favorita... Por que gracias a ella me enamore de ti..._

_Atte._ _Lucy Heartfilia_

Joder... ¿Por qué no me diste la carta antes de esto?... Si hubiera sido así... Actualmente seriamos novios... Abrí la cajita y adentro venia una de mis plumas favoritas la había perdido el día en que la conocí... Mas lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos...

_¿Por qué no me diste esta carta antes...? Lucy... –_ dije de cuclillas agarrando con fuerza la carta y la pluma... _Rogue...Perdóname si es que no pude antes... Pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para dártela carta... y si es que estas leyendo esto la razón es por que me sucedió algo o estoy muerta...Te quiero mucho... y siempre lo hare..._

_Atte. _ _Lucy Heartfilia _

Leí al reverso de la hoja... Ella sabia que esto iba a pasar...

_Yo también te quiero mucho y te querré Lucy... Mí querida novia... – _susurre antes de ver todo oscuro... Vi su figura... Era ella... Lucy... Mi Lucy...Ella giro y me sonrió abriendo los brazos... Legue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos... Ella me susurro...

_Rogue... Tienes que despertar... Nos veremos si es que asa Dios lo quiere... – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía

Desperté agitado todo había sido un sueño... Me paro y me visto para ir a la escuela...

EN LA ESTACION DEL TREN...

_Dios perdí mi pluma favorita... – _dije nervioso

_Oye acaso esta es tu pluma... – _escuche a una pequeña voz... Levante la cabeza era ella... La de mi sueño lagrimas traicioneras salieran de mis ojos...Por un simple impulso me avente a ella y la abrace fuertemente...

_Te Extrañe y mucho... – _dije sollozando

_Yo igual... – _dijo ella devolviéndolo el abrazo...Otra vez impulsivamente le robe un beso el cual fue correspondido... Al sin y al cabo todo eso fue un sueño...

_Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado... Les digo algo mientras comencé a escribir me llego la inspiración... Puede que la historia no concuerde pero denle una oportunidad... Perdón si los personajes son un poco Oc... y también las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales... A una cosa mas perdón si el titulo no concuerda con la historia..._

_Les agradece por leer._

_Lucy H. Dragneel Fullbuster_


End file.
